Athenas true fortune
by Silenced-Fiend01
Summary: Summary is first chapter. Sea of thieves fanfic
1. Introduction

As I have roamed the seas I have seen a great many things. I've raided coastal cities and towns, been educated by a wealthy merchant and I have seen many of the secrets of the sea. Even before I sailed _The Warden_ into the sea of thieves I heard a great deal about "Athena's fortune" and those that chased after it. My question is: why is this gold and silver bear Athena's name? Athena, the ancient goddess of wisdom not of gold and silver. Why not Poseidon's fortune or Plutus's fortune? It is because many heard that " Athena's fortune" was located within the sea of thieves and saw how much piracy and gold was found within the sea of thieves and quickly flocked to the sea of thieves to find this vast amount of treasure. Even the guardians of the fortune use pirates narrow sight against them and disguise the fortune as a large amout of gold. In truth the reason none have found Athena's fortune is because they cannot get past their pirate ways of gold hoarding. In my many years of sailing both within and without of the sea of thieves I have found that Athena's true fortune can be found in the journals of sailors past and by uncovering the history you never knew. As such the following pages will be a collection of the journals of long dead pirates, historical records from outside the sea of thieves, ancient text found on various islands, entries from my personal journal and both romours and facts from a number of different sources.


	2. The Key Masters

The Key Masters are one of the oldest companies ever to find success in the Sea of Thieves. Founded by the brothers Jacob and Andrew Silverton around 5016 BSR, The Key Masters became one of the wealthiest companies to ever do business in the sea of thieves. The brothers father was a wealthy merchant turned pirate who ensured the two brothers could act as business men as well as pirates. Little and less is known about Jacob and Andrews father other than he became wealth from his two field of expertise. After their fathers death the brothers expanded their inheritance. Upon entering the sea of thieves with a vast fortune the brothers made their first shop on the group of islands on which Golden Sands Outpost now stands.The brothers made their fortune by making chests and selling them to pirates who wished to store their plunder to be then hidden for later use. To both protect the brothers fortune, property and to act as enforcers to ensure that contracts were withheld the brothers use their crew of hardened pirates. The ture profit made came from the manner in which the brothers made their chests near impregnable and impossible to pick. In order to open the chest once the owner decided that the time was right the brothers crafted a series of master keys to open the chests and entrusted them to a select few people. Now the Key Master are not to be seen the same as those old measly Gold Hoarders; they simply made and sold the chests and did not caft maps to track them. Another thing that was used by the Key Masters was to charge on top of the regular fee a price for the quality of the chest and, once a sailsailor brought a chest back the Key Masters would take ten percent of the gold/silver for themselves to ensure nobody could get away without paying. Around 5007 BSR Andrew and Jacob changed their surname to Silver following their successes in the sea of thieves. The brothers continued their trade uninterrupted untiluntil 5003 when Andrew was killed during a battle with Captain Frostbeard at the age of forty one years. Jacob removed himself form many of the companies affairs and focused on other ventures. While Andrew didn't have and children Jacob had a son named Marcus who took over management in his fathers sted. The company thrive for some ttwo thousand years until they were eventually bought by the Gold Hoarders. Many of the records regarding the Key Masters were locked away making research for this entry difficult. I, however am a very resourceful pirate.

-July 19 103 SR


End file.
